Crow Hogan
| english = }} Crow is one of Yusei Fudo's friends from Satellite. Though Crow possesses similar qualities and ideas as Yusei, such as helping others when needed, he is a daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that he is not to be pushed over. He is also generous, as he only steals in order to help people who are less fortunate, including underprivileged children. Biography Prior to debut Crow became an orphan 17 years ago, as his parents died in an accident and was left wandering around Satellite all alone. That's until he found some Duel Monsters cards among Satellite's garbage which since that day changed his life forever. Later after he's grown up Crow formed part of Team Satisfaction along with his three best friends, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and their leader Kyosuke Kiryu. But due to an incident in which Kiryu assaulted a little kid from a dueling gang after he defeated him a duel, Jack and Crow were forced to leave the team. Dark Signers After stealing several Decks from a Security warehouse, Crow gets chased while riding his Duel Runner, which he calls Blackbird. In order to hunt him down, Security activates the Turbo Duel system and engages Crow in a Turbo Duel. Crow easily defeats his opponent in a One Turn Kill. He comes to an isolated area with many children, showing and giving them the cards he stole. Crow then goes into his place and sees Yusei winning the title match of the Fortune Cup on the news. Crow eventually reunites with Yusei in Satellite. However, Security from last time come back after him. He and Yusei team up in a Tag Turbo Duel to get rid of them. After the situation, Crow and Yusei go straight to Daedalus Bridge. After an explosion near his hideout, and some pestering from the children, Crow tells the legend of Daedalus. Then Yusei tries to leave in order to investigate the place where he thinks their rivals are located and so Crow decides to join him. Riding their Duel Runners, they see a huge shadow beast and go towards it. Crow nearly gets hit by the card "Vorse Raider" and then they see Kyosuke Kiryu. Kiryu sets up a huge shadow field in the shape of his birthmark, the Giant, separating him from Yusei in order to engage in a Shadow Turbo Duel against Yusei. After a large shard impales Yusei, Crow takes him to Martha so he can be operated on after the Shadow Turbo Duel came to an abrupt end without a victor. After Yusei recovers from surgery Crow, is glad that his friend recovered. When Lazar goes to Satellite on Goodwin's behalf, Crow sees him, and mistakes him for a Dark Signer. Crow corners him in the same place where Team Satisfaction defeated the Magician's Four, and forces him to duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs did back then. However, a powerful ritual cast by the Dark Signers causes the duel to end prematurely. Crow rushes to escape on his Duel Runner, but he is not fast enough; at first, it seems like the dark fog that the spell causes overtakes him, and his fate is not known for several episodes. In the next episode, Yusei, Akiza , Jack, Luna and Mina head to Satellite in a helicopter drove by Trudge. When Yusei returns, he is told by Martha that Crow and Yusei's Satellite friends including Rally have disappeared. Crow is discovered to be alive after the Dark Signer, Demak, is finally defeated by Luna and Leo. It turns out that he hid inside of an abandoned refrigerator to escape the black fog. However he faces off against Greiger, who has become one of the Dark Signers, as they both battle fiercely in their own Shadow Turbo Duel. Crow duels because he wants to make the Dark Signers pay for making all his friends disappear. In order to ensure that he can dodge an Earthbound Immortal's attack and make sure he will not get killed by it, Crow insists on a dangerous house rule of his own that Greiger readily agrees to - that both duelists turn off the autopilots on the Duel Runners, leaving both of them to rely on nothing more than their own skills to avoid crashing. Yusei insists that Crow should stop the Duel but Crow allows it. During the Duel, he reveals more of his past mainly concerning of his lonely childhood and how having Duel Monsters cards changed it. During the flashbacks, it is shown that possessing cards helped him make friends with the other Satellite kids. It is also revealed that Yusei and Jack were some of these kids, and so it is from that moment that the three of them became best friends. Later on during his duel against Greiger, Greiger Summons "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua". Just when all seems lost, Crows draws his final card. He then goes on to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind". Using this card, he ends up winning the Duel. Once Greiger's Earthbound Immortal is defeated, Crow indirectly freed the people from Greiger's village which including Annie and Max. However Greiger consequently turns into dust as he loses. He later watches Yusei's Duel against Kiryu as a spectator alongside Luna, Leo, and Trudge. Deck Crow plays a Blackwing Deck which focus upon swarming the field as quickly as possible with Blackwing monsters including Synchro Summoning of "Blackwing Armor Master" or "Blackwing Armed Wing". Most "Blackwing" monsters resemble Crow's namesake, black-winged birds or birdlike humanoids. Crow has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels and one for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters